


Andrew does show affection

by Autumnalpalmetto



Series: Twinyard week [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Family Bonding, M/M, Public Display of Affection, but like just barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalpalmetto/pseuds/Autumnalpalmetto
Summary: Twinyard Appreciation Week day 2- Aaron and Andrew!After Nicky complains that Andrew and Neil don't act like they are dating Andrew decides to try a little PDA, but only in front of someone he trusts, which might just be his brother.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Twinyard week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540792
Comments: 15
Kudos: 417
Collections: Twinyards Appreciation Week 2019





	Andrew does show affection

Neil sat on the couch watching Nicky and Aaron fight some zombies on the screen. There was no real point to the game, survive this round of zombies until the next one came, but they still seemed to enjoy themselves. Loud noises filled the room as each foe was killed. Andrew walked out of the bedroom, stopping by Neil on his way out of the dorm. 

“I’m going out with Renee,” Andrew said before turning and leaving.

“Bye,” Neil called after him. 

He turned his focus back to the game, ignoring the looks that Nicky sent him.

“Are you two even dating?” Nicky asked.

“I never said we were,” Neil said without looking away from the screen. Aaron snorted but kept his comments to himself. Neil didn’t want to know what Nicky was thinking, and he absolutely did not want Aaron saying something that made the situation worse.

“I’m just saying you never show each other any sort of affection,” Nicky said. He pouted and killed another monster on screen. “I’m just saying you should ask him to let you hold his hand at least.”

“Why do you think it’s Andrew who’s saying no to public displays of affection? I literally told you nothing about myself for almost a year. Why do you think I would tell you anything about my relationship?”

Nicky looked over at him deflated. “Neil, I thought we were friends.”

Neil almost felt bad about what he had said, but then again Nicky was constantly butting into his relationship without thinking about how that made him or Andrew feel. “I can be friends with you and still not tell you every detail of my life.”

“Fine,” Nicky said, making an exaggerated pouting face again.

The topic died out there, but Nicky made sure Neil saw him pouting for the rest of the evening.

Neil put the incident out of his mind, it would probably take Nicky a few weeks to get up the nerve to try the topic again. Luckily Aaron went out of his way to avoid talking to Neil so he was safe on that front. However, Neil still made sure to tell Andrew what happened when he got home, there was no way he was going to let Nicky blindside Andrew with that.

“What if I want to?” Andrew asked when Neil had finished telling him everything.

“What to…” Neil waved his hand through the air in question, not following Andrew’s line of thought.

“Want to kiss you in front of someone.”

Neil blinked at Andrew. That had to be a joke. Andrew had made sure no one knew they were doing anything together for weeks before Allison forced them to come out last March. 

“Is that something you really want?” Neil asked. Andrew just shrugged in reply, so he continued on. Want was the wrong word to have used in that sentence. Andrew had used it as a hypothetical and Neil knew better than to ask him to admit to actually wanting something. “Andrew, is that something that interests you?”

“It could be useful to try out,” Andrew said. He seemed unaffected by the idea, but he had clearly thought about it before. “Not in front of anyone annoying.”

“You think everyone is annoying,” Neil said. Andrew shrugged again, which was getting annoying in itself. “Who then?”

“Aaron.”

“Aaron? Why Aaron? Out of all the people we know he’ll have the worst reaction.”

“I would like to be able to trust him at some point.” Andrew looked away from Neil as he spoke, showing how hard it was for him to admit that. 

“Okay,” Neil gave in. If it had the potential to help Andrew in his relationship with his brother Neil was willing to give it a try. He didn’t get his hopes up for a positive reaction, but he didn’t warn Andrew about the likelihood of a negative reaction either. 

“Okay.”

The opportunity presented itself a couple of days later. Neil was getting ready to head out to night practice with Kevin when Andrew decided to stay home and play video games with Aaron instead. They had talked about public displays of affection a few more times and Andrew had decided he was okay with a cheek kiss in front of Aaron without Neil asking, as long as he saw it coming. When Kevin texted Neil that he was ready to go he walked over to the couch.

“Goodbye,” Neil said as he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss on Andrew’s cheek.

Aaron watched then as it happened, turning back to the screen when Neil caught his eye and gave him a questioning look. 

Ever since Neil left, Andrew had been waiting for Aaron to make a comment, yet he’d been silent on the matter. The only sounds in the room where the groans of dying zombies and the occasional outburst of ‘behind you’ or ‘to your left’. The longer Aaron waited to comment the worse it would be. Andrew already had a few replies prepared, assuming Aaron had the same reaction that he normally did to Neil. The wait was frustrating, Andrew had almost given up getting any kind of response from his brother when Aaron finally spoke up.

“Are you actually okay with PDA, or did Neil do that without your permission?” Aaron asked.

Andrew turned to him, looking him over as a feeling of annoyance washed over him. “Why do you insist on making Neil like them?”

“I’m not trying to make Neil into anything.” Aaron ran his hand through his hair, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed. He took a deep breath before speaking again. “I don’t care if it’s Neil or Rolland or that guy on the soccer team you stare at. I just want to make sure that you’re okay and you’re not being pressured into anything. It’s not about Neil, it’s about you.”

The idea that Aaron had actually taken the time to think about his response amazed Andrew. The entire time they were playing video games Andrew had thought that Aaron was ignoring him, yet it was clear now that Aaron had been working through his thoughts on the matter. The most surprising part was that Aaron actually cared enough about Andrew to do that.

“Okay,” Andrew said with some difficulty. He had told Neil that he wanted to trust his brother, and he had meant it, but when faced with the opportunity he was having trouble putting it into practice. 

“So?” Aaron said.

“So what?”

Aaron groaned. “You never answered my question. Did Neil do that without your permission?”

“No.”

Andrew stared at the screen ignoring his brother’s looks until Aaron gave up and pressed play on the game. After a few minutes of playing Andrew decided to give Aaron a little bit more information.

“It was my idea,” Andrew said as he killed a zombie. It Aaron distracted, and he died in the game. “Neil and I do not like PDA, but I wanted to try something small to see for sure. He said he was okay with it if it was only in front of one person. I picked you.”

“Why?”

Andrew shrugged. He had already said everything he wanted to and was done with the conversation now. Aaron got the point and turned back to the game. However, he only kept quiet for a few minutes.

“Hey Andrew, you know you we can talk outside of therapy, right?” Aaron asked. He paused the game and turned toward Andrew. “I want to, but we don’t have to. I won’t force you to talk to me.”

“I’ll think about it,” Andrew said. There was a good chance that Aaron would take that as a no, but Andrew meant what he said. Talking to Aaron took a lot more effort than talking to Bee, Renee, and Neil, he’d have to think it over before making a commitment to it. 

When Andrew told him he would think about it Aaron took it as a dismissal. It wasn’t an outright no, but he knew better than to bring it up again before Andrew gave him an answer. Which is why he was surprised to find Andrew at his door on Saturday morning telling him they were going out to breakfast. At most he had expected Andrew to acknowledge his existence more, maybe play more video games together in silence. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that Andrew would take the time to plan something for only the two of them.

“Where are we going?” Aaron asked once they were in the car. 

“Breakfast, I already told you that.”

“Andrew.”

“To a little diner by the movie theater then to the movies,” Andrew said, never taking his eyes off the road. 

“The movies?”

“Neil doesn’t like going to the movies. I do.” Andrew finally looked at him then, examining his face quickly. “I need someone else to go with and I thought of you. We can just go home if you prefer.”

Aaron smiled. “No, the movies work.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk to me on tumblr](https://autumnalpalmetto.tumblr.com/)  
Writing this helped me break out of the major writer's block I've had going on for the last month-ish and I'm so excited to get back into it!  
I'm not doing every day for twinyard's week, but I do have a few more things coming.


End file.
